


In a storm

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You go with Daryl when he takes of to hunt but you two get caught in the storm. Yet it doesn't stop you from finding happiness in that moment and learning about Daryl's softer side.





	In a storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

_Just be careful. Daryl can be hot-blooded._ – You remember Shane’s words to you before you and Daryl went into the forest. Your group managed to scavenge some food from the cars left on the highway where you are now staying, but meat was not one of them and human beings need meat to be strong, healthy and survive. That’s why you and Daryl went on a hunt.  
Obviously he didn’t want to take you with him at first, but when you proved that you can be a great shot, you went with Daryl as his backup. Even you know that shooting a gun a forest will scare animals and will lure walkers towards you and towards the camp. Yet precaution must be taken and no one goes anywhere alone. That was Rick’s rule which was not liked by some. Ah yes, Rick Grimes. Lori’s husband and Carl’s father. You are close to Lori so you can’t really understand why she didn’t tell Rick about her relationship with Shane but hey, it’s really not your business after all. You understand why she was with Shane and you understand why she’s reluctant to tell the truth to Rick but you know and she knows that it must be done at some point. The only thing that worried you is that you don’t know Rick and he might actually go berserk or something. He does look calm, but you learned that some people can deceive very easily.  
“Are you coming or what?” Daryl throws a sentence at you over his shoulder and only now you notice that you are falling behind. Thoughts about this whole people drama made you forget where you are going and for what.  
“Sorry.” You mutter after you catch up.   
For a while you walk in silence. From time to time Daryl stops and checks something on the ground only seen for him. You guess he’s tracking an animal because he looks pretty sure of the path when you already feel completely lost and you can swear the highway is behind you, but deep inside you know that it’s not true.  
“So, wanna talk?” You ask. Daryl doesn’t even glance at you.  
“Not really.” He responds while walking. He has his crossbow in his arms, ready to shoot. You also carry a gun by your side but it’s already straining your hand. Rick gave you his gun, you don’t know why. Dale easily could’ve given you one gun of some he had in his trailer but Rick insisted that you take his. He talked something about how his gun is in perfect working order and that your task to bring food is very important. And since Rick’s gun is heavier than the ones you are used to use, your hand is already tired, your muscles already feel the upcoming cramp.  
You clear your throat. You don’t like awkward silences. Not because they are awkward to you, but you better fill it with talking instead of silence.  
“Who you were before world went to shit?” You ask trying once more to make Daryl talk.  
“A model.”  
“Yeah right.” You smirk in disbelief and Daryl looks at you.  
“What, you think I’m not model material?” He asks completely serious and you panic for a moment.  
“Ah, well, that’s not what I meant. It’s that you…”  
“Relax, I’m joking.” Daryl shows you a very little smile then looks to the ground to check on the tracks. You exhale easier with a smile.  
“So what are we tracking?” You ask and Daryl stops, then kneels with one knee making sure of the tracks.  
“We are not tracking anything. I am tracking a deer. A big one.” He explains and you frown not very happy that he almost explicitly said that you’re of no use to him.  
“You know I can be useful.” You say and Daryl stands up.  
“Yeah, yeah I heard that the first time you shouted at me.” He says and you start walking after him. Yet you feel ashamed.  
Before you went into the woods Daryl refused to take you with him so you started shouting at him that he’s not the only one useful to the camp. Obviously he ignored your yelling and called you a ‘typical woman’.  
You look at the sky. Half an hour ago it was sunny and hot as hell but now it’s dark. The wind is picking up too.  
“I think we will have a storm.” You say and Daryl snarls. That was supposed to be a laugh or something.  
“You’re a genius.” He mutters and you frown.  
“Listen here you little piece of sh-“  
“Shut up.” Daryl raises his hand to your face so quickly that you almost walk straight into it.  
“The fuck dude?” You hiss at him, but Daryl just points a finger at the deer.   
You lose your breath. The animal is stunning. The deer is huge and completely oblivious about you two. It’s eating some leaves from the lower tree bark. Daryl raises his crossbow. You almost want to stop him, but you know that survival is more important. If Daryl fails not only you and him will have less to eat, but also children and the rest of the camp.  
While Daryl is taking his aim to you the world stops. It seems like even the wind stopped blowing. Your eyes widen when you understand the Daryl will shoot this beautiful animal and you will be a witness of its death.  
Suddenly – lighting strikes that almost blinds you and Daryl and then seconds later – thunder so loud for a moment you thought you’ll go deaf. When the lighting hit Daryl released the arrow but the animal was quicker and it ran away before the arrow hit it. Daryl started swearing just as the thunder rumbled through the sky.  
“Are we going after it?” You ask when rumbling finally starts to fade. Daryl goes to the tree and pulls his arrow out of its trunk.  
“Nah, it got scared shitless. We won’t catch up to it in a hundred years.” He explains.  
“Oh okay.” You mutter and finally put Rick’s behind your belt. Rick showed you how to secure the gun by your waist without a holster.  
Then suddenly – another surprise. It starts raining, pouring endlessly.  
“Oh for crying out loud!” You gesture giving up, but Daryl just glares at the sky and passes you obviously heading back to the highway.  
The wind picks up again but you don’t wait for anything and rush after Daryl.  
“We better reach the highway first, then we will walk to the camp.” Daryl says. He’s not suggesting. He’s simply saying what you two will do. You don’t want to argue because you know that he knows his stuff.  
After it gets even darker Daryl begins to stroll.  
“C’mon! We must reach highway before nightfall.” Daryl shouts through the rain and now you both start running.   
Yet you quickly reach the highway. After you climb over the safety highway fence you stop. You raise your face to the sky and close your eyes with a smile. You don’t know why you feel so good right now standing in the rain. You feel cold, you are drenched to the last straw, you are hungry and tired, but feeling heavy raindrops on your face makes you feel somehow refreshed.  
Daryl notices that you’re not following then stops, turns seeing you enjoying the rain and returns.  
“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” He asks half surprised, half angry that you’re stalling him, but you look at him and smile.  
“Isn’t this just amazing? In such a chaotic world nature in chaos feels just about right.” You explain, but Daryl rolls his eyes, grabs you by your upper arm and starts pulling you after him.  
“You sound like some goddamn poet, Y/N.” He says making you laugh. You remain smiling even when you reach the camp.  
Daryl lets go of your hand and looks at you. The rain is still pouring on you two. You see Rick rushing towards you.  
“You are a burden, you know it?” Daryl says and your smile drops. “If you weren’t with me I probably would’ve killed that deer.” He adds and you now you feel terrible. You feel like crying but only because the rain would hide your tears. “But…” Daryl sighs. “I’m glad you came with me.” He nods to you, cracks a little smile then walks past you to meet Rick.  
You remain standing, your smile back on and wide as ever. When you wipe raindrops and few tears that rolled down from your face you turn to Rick too trying to look serious.   
Daryl would never forgive you if you told anyone that he also has a soft side.


End file.
